Kirthar's Snap Finger
Kirthar 's Finger Snap is an action commited by the Subspace Army's chief "Kirthar" using the Power Glove and the Ancients Weapons for erasing the half of the Nintendo Universe and his heroes. This act was commited in the fanon-game Star Team Heroes (of the Hal Universe) released on Nintendo Switch on July 2019. In Star Team Heroes After his defeat in front of Star Team (crew), Kirthar was fatally injured and the Subspace Army had lost the war which opposed the Star Team (crew) and Deities to fight the Subspace Army. Just when Meta and the others came back to the surface after their fight on the Subspace Dimension, Kirthar talks to Palutena and say to her "They should have killed me while there was still time. Star Team, you'll come with me"... After saying that, with the Power Glove on his arm, he made a Finger Snap, Palutena tried to stop him but it was too late. After have done it, Kirthar is in an illusion where his deceased daughter Azura who killed herself to avoid to Kirthar to separate of his power, both have a discussion, she's saying to him if he did it and he answers "I put ends to everything, to this useless war". Azura starts crying and ask him what he did exactly. Back to the present time, Kirthar has been very weakened by his action, Palutena under the shock ask him what he did. With his last strength, Kirthar created a time portal and disappeared taking with him his damaged Power Glove after his act. With this action, Kirthar took with him the half of the Nintendo Universe. Some peoples are turned into dust and are dying. He commited an genocide of 50% of the Nintendo Universe. Some Nintendo heroes have been victims of this action. it's like they're teleporting somewhere. Consequences * - Mario lost Princess Peach, he becomes the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. * - Link lost Princess Zelda, he returns to Hyrule without becoming the ruler, he now spends his time killing his enemies. * - Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have lost Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong and Candy Kong, they are no longer back in the jungle. King K. Rool did not survived too. * - Pikachu and Samus are now a duo who roam the galaxy as bounty hunters. * - Yoshi and Luigi stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom, now almost deserted, they help and support the remaining inhabitants. * - Bowser lost Bowser.Jr and the Koopalings, he gave up his plans to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. * - Fox and Falco have lost their Star Fox comrades (Peppy, Slippy, ...), they have also become bounty hunters. * - Olimar lost his family, Louie and the president of Hocotate Fret, he stays with Captain Falcon and becomes racing driver. He did not return to the Hocotate planet since. * - Sonic lost his two friends Tails and Knuckles and his sworn enemy Dr. Eggman, He remains in the Kingdoms of Heaven. * - Charizard lost his trainer and his two comrades Carapuce and Herbizarre. He also remains in the Kingdoms of Heaven. * - Lucario and Amphinobi are engaged in the Army of Palutena. * - Corrin lost Xander, Ryoma, Takuma and Elise. She stays in the Kingdoms of Heaven with Camilla, Hinoka, Sakura and Leo. * - The villager lost Marie, he returned to his hometown where he is the mayor, without his secretary. * - Ness and Jeff, using PK Teleport find themselves in a post-apocalyptic Cappyville 5 later (in Star Team's Journey's End), they lost their comrades Paula and Poo, Jeff lost his father, Dr. Andonuts. * - Dr. Mario also remains in the Kingdom of Heaven, where he is the doctor. * - Mega Man, R.O.B and Susie remain disabled, somewhere in the Palutena Temple after their failure. * - Pit leaves on mission by order of Palutena, the Army of the Hells resurfaces (Kid Icarus Uprising). * - Harmony has lost Luma and like many others including Chocosta, she remains in the Kingdoms of Heaven. * - Shulk has lost all his friends including Dunban, he also remains in the Kingdoms of Heaven. * - Wario lost Waluigi, he became a bandit of the Galaxy. * - Mr. Game & Watch remains in the Kingdoms of Heaven, he is the chief cook of the temple of Palutena. * - Geno lost Mallow, he joins the army of Palutena at the same time as Lucario, Amphinobi and Lucina. * - Lucina remains at the temple of Palutena, where she spends several years training with the sword, thinking of her hatred towards Kirthar. * - In Cappyville, Tiff and Tuff lost their parents and Fololo and Falala, the Mayor of Cappyville also died. Some inhabitants form a group of resistant who want to make skin in Kirthar. * - Lana, decides to stay in the Kingdoms of Heaven, she decides to train to awaken her powers to become the Goddess of Time, as was her father before her. * - Meta did not support the loss of his childhood friends and half of the universe, being furious while thinking that he failed, he want like Lana, bring back all missing. * - After his gesture, Kirthar settles on Bourg-Town (Earth) proud of his gesture, smiles while crying the death of his daughter Azura, he observes the castle in which the Crazy Guys live, they are currently in there. Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap (Deceased Characters). Some Nintendo Characters could not escape the action commited by Kirthar. Like some members of the Star Team (crew): Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, PAC-MAN, Luma, Bandana Waddle Dee, Starlow, Chef Kawasaki, Waddle Doo, Oshawott, Togepi... There have been major deaths among Nintendo's characters: -Princess Peach (Super Mario series) -Princess Daisy (Super Mario series) -Captain Toad (Super Mario series) -Bowser Jr. (Super Mario series) -Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo series) -Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong series) -Dunban (Xenoblade series) -Flint (Mother/Earthbound series) -Gooey (Kirby series) -Ice Climbers (Ice climbers game) -Ike (Fire Emblem series) -Isabelle (Animal Crossing series) -Isaac (Golden Sun series) -King K. Rool (Donkey Kong series) -Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic series) -Louie (Pikmin series) -Mallow (Super Mario series) -Magolor (Kirby series) -Marth (Fire Emblem series) -Marx (Kirby series) -Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic series) -Paula (Mother/Earthbound series) -Prince Poo (Mother/Earthbound series) -Peppy Hare (Star Fox series) -Pichu (Pokemon series) -Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario series) -Red (Pokemon series) -Roy (Fire Emblem) (Fire Emblem series) -Sheik (Zelda series) -Slippy Toad (Star Fox series) -Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid series) -Starfy (Starfy series) -Wii Fit Trainer (Wii fit series) -Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox series) -Doctor Eggman (Sonic series) -Lucas (Mother) (Mother/Earthbound series) -Toon Link (Zelda series) -Princess Zelda (Zelda series) -Mewtwo (Pokemon series) -Jigglypuff (Pokemon series) -Incineroar (Pokemon series) -Dr. Andonuts (Mother/Earthbound series) -Little Mac (Punch Out series) -Squirtle (Pokemon series) -Ivysaur (Pokemon series) -Waluigi (Super Mario series) -Xander (Fire Emblem series) -Ryoma (Fire Emblem series) -Takumi (Fire Emblem series) -Elise (Fire Emblem series) We can also note: Nabbit, Toadsworth, Coo, Sukapon, Broque Monsieur, Candy Kong, Kamek, Daroach... Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:Hal Universe